potcounitedjumpersfandomcom-20200215-history
What is Jumping?
Jumping is one of the best tactics in pvp, by confusing the enemy. Besides broads, and guns it takes true skill. I admit a pistol, and it's aim does take skill, but this is way different, This is a technique for pvp that once you master the ways of Jumping you will be able to most likely beat a non jumper who uses broads, and guns in pvp. This leads back to the question to some of you, who are new to jumping. What exactly is Jumping? Jumping is used by using your spacebar, your mouse, and most importantly your keyboard. How do you use jumping? What's the best way to get use to the key handings? I admit, it's not that easy getting use to the key handings if you're very new to jumping, but if you use the arrow keys in jumping you're the biggest noob ever. There was a time, that i used the arrow keys, and i'm ashamed of it, even though it was in 2007 :P. The main keys for jumping is moving you're mouse in a circle to circulate your enemy. The keys you wanna use for moving is ' Q ' and 'E '. If you hold down your spacebar you'll continuously keep jumping. Why am I jumper, and why do I jump?that's the next question i'll answer right now. Well that's a easy question, I jump because to me, it gives this game a bigger challenge. It also is a way to get known in potco. If you're really good at it, you'll get known for it, and be considered a master at pvp in the game. I also sometimes do it for pride, but if you get in a match with ' spade ' or somebody else, and you get owned, that's one of the worst times to be a jumper, because then you're exposed to people as not being as good, so being a jumper pride goes off and on. For me pride isn't a very big deal, but I admit I still like having ' Pride ' in pvp. Also there are some people who do mod in pvp, for example ' Axel ' the king of mod's used a mod in pvp. Beating someone who uses a mod, it's a very sensational feeling , but theres usually not proof of them using a mod, but with axel there is, that's why I listed him. I also like to be a jumper because pvp is fun, and when you jump, you get to pvp other jumpers, and it makes the game alot more fun, espeically with us in 2013, with no updates. My last reason I like jumping is for the ' winning ' feeling, it makes you feel like you're a beast, but the next minute somebody else will come in like ' spade ' or somebody, and ask to pvp you, and you'll think of yourself to much, and you'll end up getting owned. It happens, and that's another lesson why you shouldn't be up your head in pvp. Anyway, that's why I'm a Jumper, if you have any questions please ask me, I'd be glad to answer them.